The Vampire and The Wolf
by WizardJeremy
Summary: The Story of a Vampire and a Wolf who are bound in love with humor from the dumb bitch : EdwardXJacob, Yaoi, boyxboy, gay love, who the fuck cares! Its Edward and Jacob
1. Movie Night

This was created for my friend katelan

Edward: the hansome vampire

Bella: dumb bitch

Jacob: hottie werewolf

(at Bellas house)

"come on eddie lets do this" as she said getting on top of edward on her bed

"uhhhh, i dont wanna do this" as Edward said with a disgust face

"Lets get started!" Bella opened her mouth wide open to give edward a big sloppy kiss...but,  
she absolutly missed and smashed her head on the end table as she was knocked out and fell to the floor

"Ugh, thank god!" as edward said while walking over the knocked out bella with her mouth wide open to flys.

Edward went down stairs to sit down on the sofa and watch tv, then 2 hours later Bella came down stairs "why did you leave me up there? i kept choking on somthing in my throat" as she fell down the stairs whacked her head on the floor before saying "im alright!"  
Edward rolled his eyes as if she done that more than 100 times.

"anyways" as she flipped her hair "jacobs coming tonight for movies night, and hopefully you two wont fight!"  
Edward put on a glad face, because he wasnt clumbsy and mind-fucked "dont worry, we wont fight at all" then mumbled "dumb bitch should know we are friends"

4 hours later

Bella fell asleep on Edwards lap with drool coming out of her mouth then fell to the floor saying "daddy!  
why do you always make me take off my bra?" while in her sleep then the front doorbell rang as Edward got up and Bella screamed her self awake saying "Im not Clumbsy!"  
they both head for the door but then Bella said "wait i have to get ready!" as she done a little twirl and smacked her forehead on the side of the mirror and fell face-first on the floor and got back up saying "ok, what the hell happend?" then Edward opend the door as jacob was there standing on the front porch with all his wolf glory.

"Hey Bella and.." smiled at Edward "Edward"  
Bella brung Jacob inside and said with a cheerleader pose "Movie night!" she said jumping up and down Edward and Jacob stood with confused faces as Bella almost wore herself out.  
the three sat themselves down Edward in the middle, Bella on the right and Jacob on the left Bella went in front of the tv to pick a movie but hit her head on the screen holding the bump "Is she always like that?" Jacob thought as he knew Edward would hear it "All...the time"  
"i feel sorry for you" Jacob thought again.

After like 5 minutes Bella finally picked a movie...Dracula vs The Wolf man Both Edward and Jacob glared at Bella "What?...i picked it randomly!" she said.  
"with what her fingers or her face?" Jacob thought and Edward laughed.  
Bella went back to the sofa while drinking from her sippy cup and her feet bouncing up and down.  
Edward folded his arms so Bella couldn't lay herself on him.  
40 minutes into the movie Bella fell asleep with her mouth being invade by a fly, again.  
Edward gave a yawn as he was bored while the wolf sat next to him with his arms behind his head.  
"shall we just turn the movie off and watch whats on?" Edward said while Jacob nodded.

After scrolling through the channels there was alot of romance movies on then Edward turn the tv off and said "lets just talk" then Jacob replied "ok, Lets start with why your so bored with Bella?"  
Edward then turned his head at Jacob explaining why "Well first of all, shes very clumbsy and dumb, sometimes she acts all husky with a non-sexy voice.  
second of all, when i wake up shes there on top of me saying 'Will you bite me now?' and its getting annoying"  
Jacob understand how he felt he was only with her because she wanted to become a vampire when he didnt Then Edward without knowing layed his head on Jacob's chest, Jacobs tempreture started to go up as if he was nervous or something.

Edward felt the warm tempreture and reaslised he was on Jacob and said "oh sorry!" and got up then Jacob insisted "dont worry, i dont mind it" Edward blushed and then Bella interuped the mood by shouting her self awake by saying "THE SPICE GIRLS WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST"  
Bella knew she fell asleep and saw Edward and Jacob a little bit closer together than that sat "You guys better not have fighted!" she said with a worried face "dont worry, we aren't... at all" Jacob said with a husky voice that made Edward's pants rise a little

Thinking it was her that made him turned on "oh Eddie wanna go upstairs" as she ran to the stairs, face-first into the step and knocked her self out. "we better bring her up to bed" as Edward was holding Bellas arms and Jacob holding Bellas legs dragging her up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
When they set her on the bed Jacob said "well, i guess movie night is over, i gotta go home now" Jacob stoked Edwards cold arm "goodbye" in his husky and sexy voice making Edward turned on a little bit again.  
Jacob lefted and Edward then sat on the rocking chair next to Bellas bed waiting untill she wakes up in the morning.

-  
Thank you for reading, i will soon update and i hoped you loved the story


	2. The Feeling

Second chapter of my Story, hope you guys like it -

"Dad! stop touching my pants!" Bella said screaming her self awake...again Edwards head rose up and Bella was immediately on the floor rolling around. "Good morning, Edward" she said in a husky voice only to cough out dead flys.  
Edward rolled his eyes as he went out the door while Bella followed him but the door closed infront of her making her slam into the door and walking weiredly getting out of the bedroom, Edward sat down on the couch and Bella slowy crept into Edwards arms while kissing him. Her breath was revolting.  
Edward shoved her off into the coffee table and thinking he was angry "are you angry that jacob is coming over for breakfast?" Edward's face was lightend and said "He's coming over?, oh no im not angry"

Edward waited untill the wolf came, he felt he's gonna be excited. Edward though of jacob in his mind over and over again, thinking of that strong...  
muscular...delicious teen. All the thoughts stopped when Bella shouted out breakfast is ready, bread and jam with baked beans. Then he heard a noise,  
the noise of the front door opening, Edward didnt even need to see him to know it was Jacob. Edward relaxed leaning back as he saw the wolf come in the kitchen, so many things was going through Edwards mind and yet he could read jacobs thoughts and he was thinking "oh my god...Edward you look so hot relaxed"  
Edward grinned.

Jacob sat down right next to Edward at the table, Edward kept breathing in the smell of Jacob, he loved the smell as he gradully got closer to Jacob. Then Edward finnished his breakfast and got up while stoking Jacobs hair. Jacob then followed him without finnishing his breakfast and Edward turned around and said "wanna sit on the couch with me?" Jacob smiled and nodded. Bella went out the back door to smoke her ciggerette and it was just Edward and Jacob all alone sitting very closly together.

(M RATED CONTENT SKIP TILL YOU SEE THIS AGAIN IF YOU DONT WANT YAOI)

It was not long before Jacob slid his fingers onto Edward's thighs and then Edward went quick holding Jacobs cheeks kissing him. Jacob felt deeply weak as he felt the vampires cold lips fight with the tempreture of his warm lips. Jacob put his arms around Edwards back pushing him even futher onto him.  
Edward was on top of Jacob giving him kisses and then slowly moving the kisses down his jawline and onto his shoulders. Edward ripped off Jacobs shirt to reveal the wolfs fine art of his torso, ripped body, fine 8 pack and nipples hard as fuck, Edward slowly kisses down Jacobs chest and his abs.

It didnt take long to get to Jacobs pubic hair that was showing right on top of his pants. Edward slowly unzipped Jacobs pants as he licked Jacobs chest.  
Jacob then ripped off Edwards shirt and his skin was shining like diamonds as the light shined through the windows and Edward pulled his pants down and

(M RATED CONTENT HAS ENDED)

Jacob could see the tip of his boxers untill suddenly Bella came inside seeing them two of the couch, obviously thinking they were fighting she pushed Edward off Jacob then Edward whimperd at the loss of heat Then bella shouted "You guys should stop fighting! ive had enough, you two should get along" Edward and Jacob looked confused as she kept blah blah blahing on about how them two should get along.

"Dammit we were almost to the good stuff!" as jacob thought putting a sad face but when Bella turned around Edward quickly gave a kiss to Jacob on his cheek whispering "i can read your thoughts, and i agree" then Jacob smiled at Edward, Bella shouted "you two sort it out by talking in my bedroom!"  
Edward and Jacob looked at each other with a smirk. "oh ok, but i dont think there will be any...fighting" as Jacob said to bella.

"oh achully i have an idea!" Bella said tapping her head to make her think, but then she started crying and Edward said "Bella! quickly look at the floor,  
i know it hurts you thinking!" Bella looked up and said with a happy face "we can have a threesome!" then Jacob thought "Alright a threesome!...but can we have it without her?" Edward heard his thought and rubbed his thigh, Bella was too busy blah blah blahing again to notice Edwards hand on Jacob.

"Can we have a picnic before that? i feel like hanging out in the meadow" Jacob said with a smile while rubbing Edwards hand on his thigh.  
"ok lets go do it!" Bella said happily flipping her hair and grabbing some baskets full food and drink and running out the door as Edward and Jacob were touching hands

-  
i know im a bit mean teasing you there and making a clffhanger, anyways did you like the EdwardXJacob action in there?


	3. The love, the meadow and The Inprint

Third chapter of the fanfic ^_^ =============================================================================================

Edward and Jacob lie down on the rug in the middle of the meadow never taking their eyes off each other. both admiring their looks Jacob thought "Edward, you looks so hot when you shine like diamonds" and then Edward replied with a whisper in his ear "My sight?,  
i can't leave your sight, your so goreous!" both smiling at each other getting closer to kiss then suddenly Bella fell between the two saying "this is so fun!" inturupting their moment, Edward and Jacob sat up with Bella giggiling like a 5 year old, she even got up and played with the plants in the meadow. Jacob said lustfully "its so hot out here!" as he took his shirt off, he knew he was torturing Edward because of the sight of his body without even allowed to touch him because of Bella.

Edward was licking his lips with faint groans "Edward! Help this winged thing is attacking me!" Bella shouted as she jumped into Edwards arms, obviously with Bella she missed Edward and face first into the ground and Edward said while rolling his eyes "Bella its a butterfly" Jacob was laughing.

Still not taking his eyes off Edward.  
Bella got up and ran after the butterfly "come back here little thing, your so pretty i wanna hang you up on my wall!  
...wait dont go! i wont hurt you!" Bella went chasing after the Butterfly.

leaving Edward and Jacob alone...  
"we're finally alone" said Edward grinning, Edward was pulled against Jacobs body, lets just say he really liked the...big boy, being in his arms and walking his fingers up to his shoulders. "Puppy, i missed you" he said giving a sad/cute face "oh puppy is it?,  
Well i have to tell you that im a big doggy!" Jacob replied putting his hands through Edwards hair "i will call you puppy and you can call me Eddie" Edward said as he smiled at Jacobs face, God he loved that sexy smile.

Jacob kissed Edward on the lips as they hugged even closer, Edward was on top of Jacob, as Edward looked down on Jacob he stopped kissing, he saw his face, his eyes were white and he looked as if he was in a trance, then his eyes turned back to his beautiful chocolate brown eyes with his sexy smile and a cheery face.  
Edward could see it in his face.

Jacob had Inprinted on Edward

Both the boys hugged in delight but then Bella came back, spoiling the mood...once again, with a crushed butterfly in her hand and her all messy with mud on her clothes "I got the butterfly!" she said as she was worn out.  
"Good! can we go now, i think we did everything we needed to do here" Edward said while smiling down at Jacob.  
Bella didn't understand why Edward was rubbing Jacobs crotch as they smiled and bot got up as they went back home.

The three sat down on the couch to watch movies on the tv as Bella was on the left and Edward was hugging Jacob while his hand was over his back Bella was confused and said "What are you guys doing? Edward come comfort me, you dont have to hug Jacob"  
"its a old native traditional thing when you make a new friend" Jacob said Bella was worried and happy at the same time "old native traditional thing? Jacob you never did that to me!" Bella was getting confused untill Jacob said "it can only be done with male friends" "apparently!" said a voice snickering.

Alice appeared from the kitchen leaning against the wall.  
"Alice!" said Edward, Jacob and Bella "Carlos said he wants you home Edward, you've not been spending family time" Alice said as she went by the door. The three all went to the Cullen residence to sleep over.

======================================================================= Jacob finally inprinted on Edward ^_^ so now its getting even more cute!  
see katelan...i told you he will inprint! 


	4. The Cullen Residence

Chapter 4 ^_^ so sorry it took so long to update becuz i was brainstorming what to write next and had alot of school work anyways enjoy the chapter. ==================================================

Edward, Bella, Jacob and Alice got out of the car infront of the house as they went to go inside

"by the way whos sleeping where?" said Alice turning around

"maybe me and Jacob can go sleep in a room together...to...bond?" insisted Edward giving a smirk to Jacob

"What? You two made up!" Bella said smiling and clapping her hands while jumping up and down

The four went inside the house only to see Carlisle (got it right!), Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper on the couch watching movies. Emmett rose up and said "welcome back, from what inheard outside you and Jacob made up!" then Emmett sniffed and could smell the scent of Jacob on Edward knowing they didnt only made up

"by your smell, im guessing you also made out" Emmett said giving a smirk

Bella then said "but Edward didnt kiss me today...he never even touched me" she said smelling her arms "oh...i need to have a shower" as she went upstairs inside the wardrobe, poor Bella...she'll never find her way around the house,

"oh!, so now she notices she didnt shower in a month" Edward said rolling his eyes and then hugging Jacob with his arms around his neck. "oh my god! Edward! you and Jacob are together finally!" she said smiling and giving Edward and Jacob a hug, Jacob looked at Edward confusingly. "when i first met you i had a crush on you, and always thought of this happening" Edward said.

Then Jacob kissed Edward "well...what are you thinking now?" he said with his trademark smile "you being inside me, very deep" Edward said giving faint kisses on his lips then suddenly Emmett said "please dont do that around me, im straight!" then Rosalie hugged Emmett smiling "yes, we all know monkeyman"

Bella came down stairs, obviously falling down and getting back up, with clothes and hair wet "umm...Bella, when you go in the shower you take your clothes off and then dry yourself with a towel, then put your clothes back on!" Edward said staring at her "but im too tired eddie!" she said while slowly walking to the couch and falling asleep "only i can call Edward eddie!" Jacob though with a faint growl, Edward then gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek "i think its time for us to go to bed too puppy!" as the family went upstairs to go to sleep.

Edward and Jacob sat on the bed together as Jacob was kissing Edwards neck "Puppy! Not now but tomorrow!" Edward said tapping Jacobs nose faintly

Edward and Jacob stripped to their boxer breifs and went in bed as Edward was in Jacobs arms, he loved the heat it makes him feel human again.

there you go sorry it was short but this was done at 1:10 AM and i was tired, and my ipad is running out of battery so i promise you guys next chapter is gonna be longer, see ya!


	5. The Last Chapter

Sorry for the last chapter, i was tired and it was 1:00AM

"Bella is still asleep!" said Edward coming down the stairs holding Jacobs hand, "she is thinking about the meadow, the trees and us two in the field!" Edward said shocked wondering if she found out "did she find out about us, eddie?" Jacob said hugging Edward in his arms on the sofa.

"no, she thinks we are playing naked hugging" he said giggling and kissing Jacob "naked hugging?...the things that go in her mind!" Jacob said giggling too "hey gu- oh bella still asleep! Finally enough from that dumb bitch!, Jacob just knife her when she wakes up!" said Rosalie walking down the stairs sitting on the chair "i just sometimes wanna UGHHH!" she said while moving her hands like she strangerling someone.

"belief me, you not the only one!" Jacob said smiling not taking his eyes off Edward, Rosalie continued to stare at the couple "awwww! You guys are cute together! You two should tell Bella" Rosalie said with a cute/happy face "you totally dont know her! Everything goes through her head and forgets things like when she tried to give me a blowjob she bit in my dick! But all those times i was thinking of Jacob" said Edward

"she gave you a blowjob? But you told me i was your first"Jacob said with a frown "dont worry puppy, i was wearing a condom because fuck no shes doin' it, the only one i want someone to touch, suck and kiss me is Jacob!" Edward said deepening inside Jacobs arms stoking his chest.

"sup peeps!" said Emmett coming down the stairs sitting next to Rosalie with his arms over her shoulders "what we doin' today?" "well i dont know, probably baseball, hunting, fuck knows!" said Jacob stoking Edward's hair with him giggling.

1 hour later when Carlisie, Esme, Alice and Jasper down the stairs all watching the tv

"go spicegirls!" said Bella screaming herself awake falling off the couch face-first onto the floor. "the bitch is awake!" said Rosalie making everyone laugh, Bella got up and saw Edward in Jacobs arms on the couch with Edward holding Jacobs bulge "is that part of the new male friendship thingy? And how long does this thing go on?" said Bella pointing at Edwards hand on Jacobs bulge "it goes on aslong as i want" said Jacob stoking Edward's hair.

"oh and Bella i've got something to tell you..." said Edward getting up "finally!" said Rosalie eating her popcorn faster watching Edward and Bella "what is it eddie!" she said flipping her hair, then suddenly Jacob rose to his feet with Edward holding him back "Only i can call him that, bitch!" "Puppy, calm down let me sort this out!" said Edward hugging Jacob "you two have names for each other and hugging! You two are really getting along!" said Bella.

"No, Bella, you see me and Edward arnt only friends" said Jacob hugging Edward in his arms "of course you two are best friends" Bella said nodding "NO YOU STUPID BITCH!, EDWARD AND JACOB ARE GAY, THEY ARE NOW IN LOVE, YOU GET IN THE WAY, WE ALL FUCKINGN HATE YOU!" said Rosalie shouting at Bella silencing the room "no...e-edward t..tell me this isnt true" Bella said with tears and sobbing.

"its true, plus i never loved you, you always wanted to become a vampire and you never really loved me" said Edward laying his head on Jacobs shoulder "well if you dont love me...then who else will i love?" said Bella then smiling at Emmet, then suddenly she gets knocked out onto the floor "DONT YOU THINK ABOUT IT BITCH HES MINE!" said Rosalie then spitting on her knocked out body.

"so much drama..." said Carlisie laughing, "ok, shall we go to baseball? Theres a storm coming!" then everyone agreed "i would love to see how you play eddie!" said Jacob kissing Edward "guys! Not infront of me!" said Emmett walking out the door with the equipment while covering his eyes.

Then all the family left the house to play baseball leaving the knocked out Bella on the floor, poor dumb bitch THE END

there we go the last chapter, i will be writing a sequel, sorry there was only one lemon thank you guys for the reviews see you soon!


End file.
